


Never Again!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki's birthday, Rated G, Sore bottom, jealous husband, naked Loki, naughty wife, non parental disciplinary spanking, romantic entanglement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: On Loki's birthday, he runs into an attractive young woman and ends up in bed with her. Nothing happens though, as he husband comes home and catches them together! Sore bottoms follow and our Loki learns a valuable lesson. Sensible Odin, Confused Frigga, adorable Loki and one young bottom spanked soundly!





	Never Again!

Loki Odinson spent his twenty fourth birthday in bed with a beautiful young woman. They had met innocently enough in a bakery on Vannaheim. Loki was there to pick up a few treats for his birthday dinner with his parents. Since it was very early and the girl was very willing to follow this handsome young man wherever he went, they ended up in a pub. Five or six glasses of wine later they were enjoying a spot of intimate company at her home. Things were advancing between the young couple and they had both shucked their clothing when the door slammed downstairs. The young woman’s eyes grew huge!  
“It’s my husband!” She shouted, scrambling to get out of the bed! Loki panicked and grabbed his clothing, pulling his leggings on quickly. Footfalls sounded on the staircase as the young prince grabbed the rest of his clothing and dove out the window! The huge man entered the bedroom just in time to see his wife pulling herself together. She was sweaty and red faced. The man knew immediately what she had been up to.  
“Where is he?” He roared, grabbing the boot Loki left behind. He raced to the window in time to see Loki scaling down the side of the building. He reached down and grabbed the young prince by his collar and dragged his struggling form back into the window! Loki stood panting and wide eyed before the big Vanir. He just knew he was in for a major league beating.  
“I…I…” Loki stuttered, his mouth bone dry.  
“Silence! I know exactly what you two were up to. This is not the first time for my wayward wife.” The man glared down at Loki angrily. “What’s your story?” he said, giving the young prince a mighty shake by the nape of his neck. Loki felt like a rag doll in his clutches!  
“I am Loki…”  
“Loki of Asgard? Prince Loki?” He said incredulously.  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked timidly. The man immediately released his collar and scowled down at him.  
“Shame on you, little prince. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself!” The man scolded, shaking a big finger in Loki’s face.  
“I’m sorry sir. I didn’t know she was married.” Loki turned his cutest puppy dog expression on the man, hoping for mercy.  
“Well. Isn’t this something. Sit down little prince. I am going to sort my wife and then take you home to face your father.” Loki gulped and obeyed the man, sitting on an armless chair. The man grabbed his wife and dragged her over his knee, applying a blistering spanking to her bottom! She howled and cried for mercy but her husband delivered a sound walloping, leaving her crying and holding her bottom. Loki looked on feeling sorry for her but thankful this huge man wasn’t spanking him.  
“Now. Let us go to Asgard and settle your hash, young one.” The man grabbed Loki’s arm and marched him downstairs and into the garden. He looked skyward and the Bifrost picked them up instantly, depositing them in the observatory. Heimdall looked askance at Loki, tsking at him as he was marched by the arm.  
Odin All Father sat on the throne as usual. When he saw Loki being frog marched into the room he sat up, frowning. Loki looked disheveled and red faced. Instantly Odin knew his son had been up to mischief.  
“What has he done now?” The ancient deity asked tiredly. The man stopped at the foot of the dais.  
“My King. I came home to find the young prince in my bed with my wife.” Odin’s eye grew large.  
“Well, this is a new one Loki.” Odin quipped. What have you to say?”  
“Father! I didn’t know the lady was married. I swear!”  
“This is my son’s twenty fourth birthday. I see he chose to spend it being naughty. Since his offence was against you, I give you permission to pass sentence on him. Within reason of course.” The big man fetched a sigh, looking down at the scraggly young man. Loki looked very contrite and utterly terrified.  
“My king I think he deserves a spanking.” Loki’s eyes grew even larger and his brows arched impossibly high. He looked as though he might faint any minute. Odin considered this for a moment.  
“Very well. You may administer the punishment yourself.” Loki’s breath caught in his throat as the gigantic man pulled him to the foot of the dais and sat on the bottom step, pulling the young prince over his knees. Loki whimpered as he was positioned. The man began to feel sorry for Loki as his anger waned. He looked down at the skinny young man over his lap and smiled. He placed one huge hand on the small of Loki’s back and proceeded to spank his bottom. The swats were sharp and went straight through the thin leggings, leaving a memorable sting. Loki hissed and arched his back as the man spanked his sit spots, stinging the delicate skin. Through it all though, Loki could tell the man was taking it easy on him.  
“Shhhhh. It’s alright little prince. Lie still. That’s a good boy.” The big man began to coo as his swats grew steadily gentler. Loki squeaked and groaned as his bottom was tanned. Before long it was over. Loki was dry eyed but his bottom stung like blazes! He lay still and obedient, hoping it was truly over. After holding him still for a moment the man patted his back and stood him up. Loki peered up at him meekly.  
“I’m very sorry sir. I truly didn’t realize she was married.” The man patted his shoulder and smiled down at him.  
“Alright my little prince. I forgive you.” Loki relaxed and smiled. He reached back and rubbed his sore bottom, wincing. The man laughed and tousled his hair amiably. “Poor little fellow.” He bowed to Odin and departed, leaving Loki to face his father’s wrath.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You spent your birthday chasing down a chance to scratch your itch.” Loki cringed and looked up at his father timidly, rubbing his bottom in the hopes that his father would spare him another hiding. Odin scowled for a few moments then relaxed, smiling down at his nervous son. “Alright my son, Do not worry. Your bottom has been tanned enough. Since this is your birthday and you took your punishment so well I will refrain from punishing you.”  
“Thank you father.” Loki squeaked. He bowed and turned, scooting out the door while his luck was in. He made it two hundred yards down the corridor when his mother met him coming the other way. She had a young woman with her and she was smiling ear to ear.  
“Hello son! I’m so glad I caught you. This is Dagmar, she is your age. I thought you might…” Before Frigga could finish her sentence, Loki’s expression turned to one of terror. He uttered a fearful cry and fled down the corridor like he was on fire! Frigga watched him go in total confusion! Odin came up, laughing hysterically. Frigga looked at the young woman and shrugged. When Odin finally composed himself he waved his hands, simply saying:  
“It’s a long story!”


End file.
